


I‘ve got something for you

by aleclaia



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Fluff, I don‘t know what this is, M/M, Madzie is a cutie, Malec wedding, Sandalwood Shampoo, Simon and Alec are best friends ok, Wedding Gifts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-29 18:06:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18299393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aleclaia/pseuds/aleclaia
Summary: Alec didn‘t expect wedding gifts. At least not many. And at the very least he didn‘t expect one from Madzie. Especially not one, that would make him so incredibly happy.or Madzie is being cute and gives Alec something special as a wedding gift.





	I‘ve got something for you

**Author's Note:**

> So uh firstly this is the first oneshot i‘ve ever posted online and secondly i‘m not a native english speaker, so please don‘t yell at me if i made some mistakes hahs. Enjoy the oneshot!

Magnus and Alec were just talking to Isabelle and Simon when someone suddenly shouted Alec‘s name from behind. All four of them automatically turned to the direction the voice came from and saw a little warlock girl running up to them - Madzie. Catarina walked behind her and made sure Madzie wasn‘t gonna trip and fall while running up to the others. Alec immediately formed a smile on his face when he noticed that Madzie was coming right up to him.

He slowly went down on one knee so he‘d be almost the same height as her.

The young girl had her hands hidden behind her back, so Alec thought she might want to give something to him.

»Alec, I‘ve got something for you«, Madzie happily confirmed his thought. Alec‘s smile instantly grew bigger. Just the fact that Madzie got a present for him on his wedding day made him incredibly happy, because he knows how hard it was for Madzie to open up to people after she was freed from Iris. She kinda reminded him of himself when he was younger. He was never good at opening up to people, especially not when they’re strangers to him. But he needs time and he needs to make sure that he can trust those people. He needs to feel comfortable around them and Madzie was probably the same.

When they freed her from Iris and also Valentine she was still very shy and scared, but she got used to her new life, her new family. Catarina is an amazing mother to her and Alec can see how close Catarina holds Madzie to her heart and also how much Madzie loves Catarina. He would want something like that, too. Children. He has no idea what Magnus thinks about having children though. And as well as Alec knows himself, he probably won’t talk about the topic until he explodes at some point and can’t hold it back anymore. However, he wasn’t going to talk about having children today. Today was the day of Magnus and Alec’s wedding and he wanted to enjoy this day fully without having to hold a conversation that could make things awkward between the two husbands if Magnus doesn’t feel the same way about kids.

»For me?«, Alec kindly smiled and pointed to his chest with his finger. Madzie giggled.

»Your name‘s Alec. So yes, for you.«

Alec could her Magnus chuckling behind him and shortly looked over his shoulder to his lover. They briefly smiled at each other until Alec turned his attention back to Madzie.

»Close your eyes and hold your hands open«, she requested while still having a smile on her face that could literally outshine the sun.

»Of course, ma‘am«, Alec chuckled and did as she said. His eyes were closed and his hands were open, but after a few seconds he still didn‘t feel anything lying down in his hands. He slowly opened one eye and saw Madzie quickly taking one of her hands back behind her back.

»Don’t look«, she laughed and slightly bumped her free hand on Alec‘s shoulder.

»Sorry, sorry.« Alec made some apologizing gestures with his hands before opening them again and keeping his eyes completely closed.

Madzie was probably waving her hand before Alec‘s eyes to make sure they are closed this time, because Alec felt a soft wind right before his face. 

Suddenly he felt something in his hands and tried to figure out what it was. It felt like a bottle, but with his eyes closed he couldn‘t tell what was in it and if it was actually a bottle.

»You can open your eyes«, Madzie laughed and jumped a little while clapping her hands, waiting for Alec‘s reaction.

Alec‘s eyes slowly opened and he looked down to see what was placed in his hands.

It was indeed a bottle and it reminded him of a bottle he had used many times before. He instinctively led the bottle to his nose, so he could get a confirmation that the content of the bottle was what he thought it would be.

And there it was - that familiar smell of Sandalwood. Alec briefly closed his eyes and enjoyed the smell. His face lit up when he opened his eyes again and looked right into Madzie's happy face.

»I thought you’d like it«, she said and pointed to the bottle. »I made sure to use exactly the potions Magnus uses to make it«, she added proudly and looked over to Magnus for a short moment.

»I do like it, very much«, Alec smiled and placed the bottle next to him on the ground so he could pull Madzie into a hug. The young warlock girl laughed and held onto Alec tightly. Alec carefully placed one of his hands on her back and the other one slightly on her hair.

»Thank you so much, sweetheart«, he said. Madzie laughed again and started to blush. She wasn’t used to this. She wasn’t used to giving people presents and she wasn’t used to people thanking her. But she was grateful for Alec and liked him a lot, so she wanted to give something to him and the perfect time to do it was on his wedding. To see how happy he was because of her little present made Madzie smile even more.

They slowly parted, both still having a smile on their faces.

Suddenly Alec noticed that the bottle wasn‘t next to him anymore and inside of him he already started to panic. The least thing he could use right now was losing Madzie‘s present. 

The Shadowhunter slowly stood up and looked around himself, searching for the bottle until he saw his sister pointing at Simon, who was standing next to her sniffing on Madzie‘s gift.

Alec instantly sighed. He didn‘t know if it was an annoyed or relieved sigh though.

»This is good, can any of you make one for me as well?«, Simon admitted and looked to the three warlocks standing in front of him.  
Magnus, Catarina and Madzie were kind of smiling at Simon, while Alec and Isabelle were just looking at him confusingly.

»So, who invited the vampire again?«, Alec asked.

»You must be kidding me, man«, Simon answered and looked at him in disbelief while Alec just grew a soft smile.


End file.
